


The Leopard Princess Blossoms

by Sendant Archivist (ZetaDragon)



Series: Life in the Citadel [1]
Category: Original Work, The Empire of Adrusel
Genre: Dragons, F/M, Feral dragons, Furry, Impregnation, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 11:32:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16117520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZetaDragon/pseuds/Sendant%20Archivist
Summary: Selene is the daughter of the Emperor of Adrusel, Artimus Sendant.  She's the only true dragon born from the union between a dragon and a beastkin, one of the anthropomorphic races in the Empire.  Her mother died from giving birth to the egg that housed her, and since then her father has raised her with just as much love as he had for the darling leopard who he had collared as his finest pet.Selene is now of age, and Artimus has to make a choice.  What male is worthy enough to offer up a prize so valuable that someone he loved gave their life for her birth?  From her perspective, he is being cruel in delaying the revelation.  But he's finally found a male that's perfect for her.The only one who deserves her.--------Join me, won't you, in a remastered telling of my very first story featuring Artimus Sendant, based off the very first RP I ever did with him outside of a tabletop game.  Witness the prime entry in Artimus' incestuous tales, and get an idea as to what's to come the future.A special thanks to Sha/DemeterServant, my partner in crime, and mistress in some of the finest fan-art Artimus has ever received.





	The Leopard Princess Blossoms

"You wanted to see me, father?"

Selene's harmonious voice filled the dark room, the flickering torch-light in the cave casting sweet shadows over the bipedal dragoness' crimson, pebbled scales, the leopard rings of her mother adorning her physical canvas like dark accents. She was sheathed in a deep purple sleeve of silk which rustled with the warm gusts that occasionally wafted throughout the ornate cavern. Two white horns split the long black hair she was gifted with, both of those tiny ivory spikes wrapped in a black leather cord and topped with a shining emerald. The same color of her eye, which she used to gaze upon her father's great, intimidating form.

Artimus Sendant, the Emperor who pulled anything he grabbed into a world of heavenly excess, sat in his golden throne, his blood-red scales and golden, plated underbelly rippling and rolling with muscle. Twisted horns led from his barbed head, which shone with pupil-lacking, golden eyes that seemed to watch everything at once with, bathing it in the warmth of his attention. His arms rested comfortably on the sides of his throne, a great lounge meant for entertaining more than just pleasant company. 

Kneeling on either side, their hands and muzzles focused on his groin, were two of his attendants: a pregnant unicorn mare beastkin, now trapped in a bipedal form by her collar, whose exposed breasts were swollen with beads of luscious milk; and a slender male tigerkin, the punitive brand of collar around his throat showing that he was serving a sentence of pleasure. The claw marks on his shoulders and thighs revealed just how far into his lurid punishment he was. Both were dragging their lips and fingertips along the dark length of her father’s knotted shaft, the tapered head crowned with rubbery barbs that flicked against their lips and teased his flesh along their teeth.

Selene remembered the mare fondly. She herself had tricked the unicorn into revealing itself, playing the part of the virgin maiden so that her father could ambush it and ravage the majestic creature to sate his sexual curiosity. It was a glorious hunt, and it was the first time she had ever seen her father’s cock pulsing as it poured his fertile load into the womb of another female. Her own curiosity began to bloom, followed swiftly by the jealousy she felt as she watched the panic and despair in the unicorn’s eyes begin to glaze with narcotic bliss, the mare’s body forcing gratitude upon her mind for being found by the omnifertile beast.

"Yes, Selene," answered the master, folding his four great wings against the back of his throne as he beckoned her forward with a black-clawed finger. The female shuddered with a hint of anticipation. She had entered her first season, and it was time for her father to choose a male for her. Even now, as she walked, her slender, wingless form swayed with every motion, letting her estrus waft throughout the audience chamber, trying in vain to contact any suitable males with its sultry signals.

"It is time for me to prepare your mate," confirmed her father, bringing a restrained smile to her lips. She knew it! Her breasts heaved as she tried to calm herself, but there was nothing that would grant her that comfort. She tried looking into her father's eyes, but they seemed to burn through her, breaking down the defenses she was trying so hard to build. Still, she showed respect, forcing her gaze to meet his. After all, it was all she could do to distract herself from the servants' work, their hands now wrapping around their master's meat while the unicorn began to greedily lap at it, sick, slurping sounds reaching the dragoness' ears and the smell of masculine musk wafting through her nostrils and filling her body with an even more ravenous hunger.

"Y... Yes sir," she stammered, wanting to scream, to demand her father bring that male here this instant. It was cruel of him to put on such a display before her now, and a part of her could tell that he knew that. He was a fan of such torture, she thought. "May I ask who this male is, father?"

Artimus smiled, a hand reaching down to stroke his favorite mare as she swirled her equine tongue around his shaft, engulfing the tapered head and letting the saliva from her needy mouth dribble down the large, black length to the cunt-plugging knot at the base. The tiger lapped up the mixture of saliva and draconian pre that pooled beneath it, making soft shifting sounds as his sandpaper tongue cleaned the low-hanging sack of the dragon’s hefty balls.

Artimus' tail twitched with the errant pleasure, but that was the only tell that he would show. The rest of his body still acted as though he were doing nothing but sitting in his chair, speaking to his daughter about an important step in her life. She envied the control he seemed to have, but kept silent, hoping to hear him speak her mate's name before running off and getting herself bred.

"No," he finally said after what seemed like an eternity, making the female shake with withheld anger. She buckled beneath the pressure and snapped at him, baring her fangs as she shouted. 

"I need something, father! Anything! My fingers do nothing, and the females you send to serve me make me cum only to leave my body wanting!"

"I am aware,” replied Artimus, seemingly unphased by her anger. “The ritual will take place very shortly. My servants are preparing the grand hall for your deflowering as we speak."

The dragoness' emerald eyes went wide. The grand hall? Were other people going to watch her be taken? "The grand hall? Am I to have an audience?"

"Of course," replied the Emperor, gripping the tiger male by the scruff of his young neck and pulling his lips to the tip of that dripping member, causing the pleasure-broken feline to moan and purr with the sudden act as his mouth joined the unicorn. They kissed through the dragon's dick as they shared in their salty gift. "This is a monumental occasion, worthy of spectacle. You are my daughter, after all. Now go and prepare yourself. I shall send for you when the preparations are complete."

Selene bowed her head, wishing she hadn't soon after, as that act had given her an eyeful of her father's maleness. She was glad to leave, as the musky scent of arousal that seemed to follow Artimus was now thick in her mind. She turned away, cursing her beast of a parent in her head. Why had he summoned her there just to tell her to prepare herself? Why put her through the torture of watching his servants pleasure him before her? She loathed the games that he played, for most times she didn't know what they were...

Flustered, she entered her room and cast aside her purple silk dress, letting it fall in a heap on the carpeted floor. Her quarters were furnished in only the finest: a golden bed frame and silken quilt surrounded by tapestries of landscapes and kingdoms that her father had brought into the Empire of Adrusel. The dragoness had dropped onto her bed with a sigh, loving how the cool sheets alleviated the torturous heat of her biological need.

Alas, her relief was short lived, and soon that damned slit of hers was swollen and burning with the desire for a male. She didn't even bother calling in her personal servant; a female kobold that was always eager to please her. She knew it would only torture her further to have her pussy being pleasured by anything more than what her body considered a male.

Hells alive she wanted to, though. It was an itch that could not simply be scratched, but that did not stop her from reaching down to that swollen mound of hers and cupping it. She whimpered as she felt her own heat, how needy her body was, and how the sensitive flesh around it sought pleasure even from the soft gusts of air. Selene closed her beautiful eyes and moaned, trying to use her imagination to fool her body into thinking a male was about to take her. Her fingers ran in slow circles, her slit easily parting and smearing her desire across her lower scales, trying to make her fantasy seem real...

He was an equine noble, a proud male that her father had given her to with the promise of some sort of plot behind his schemes. He would show the grace and civility of his high standings when he took her, slowly undressing her and letting her feel him marvel at every inch of her body. His massive muscles softly pushing her onto his lavish bed, his large hands spreading her legs so that he could see the need he was about to fill. She could feel his long, wide tongue parting her depths, moving in slow, gentle circles as his rubbery, stubbed lips caressed and prickled her pearl. After he was done tasting her, he would rise and let her see that large... thick...

Her back arched in a sudden wave of pleasure, her cunt responding well to that particular thought. He would take that equine phallus and go slowly, the soft, spongy tip growing firmer as he sunk into her hungry depths. She would whine. Beg. Plead for more. Then, he would fuck her, making her body feel every pulsing inch of him, every thick vein throbbing against her inner walls.

She hissed with another surge, her copious juices now freely rolling up her body and pooling at her stomach. 

He would increase his speed, every thrust harder than the last as his meat pushed deeper and deeper, seeking to kiss her womb before he flared. She longed to feel that creature inside of her, the end of his massive cock belling and pouring an endless amount of horse cum onto her waiting eggs. They would caress and make promises of love, even if her own admissions were based purely from the pleasure she had just taken from him.

The dragoness' scaled fingers were diving into her pussy, her legs spread wide to accommodate her equine lover as he filled her. Wet sounds and the scent of her want for this scene filled her bedroom like lewd incense as she hugged a pillow to her chest to simulate the grasp she would have on her mate, albeit one handed. Her father had stolen away her toys in anticipation for her heat, and she cursed him for it. She needed something inside of her. Anything!

...Damn it all! The beautiful stud faded with the thoughts of her father! Whining, she tried to bring him back, but she knew it was impossible. How could she simulate such a large thing inside of her with merely her fingers? She could only do his tongue... and a tongue is not what she needed.

Her body was not impressed with the illusion. Keeping her eyes closed, she tried to imagine another.

He was a wolfkin, the alpha of his pack. He had taken her from her father for ransom, and he paid it, but the wolf wasn't going to send her back without the extra gift of a child in her womb. He would grab her and force her to the ground, ignoring her half-hearted pleas and growling to keep her silent. Then, he would hold her tail up, staring at her heat with a victorious glint in his eye. His arms would hold her shoulders down, and he would command her to raise her ass for him. She would oblige with crocodile tears rolling down her cheeks, and his canine meat would spit hot pre over her backside, teasing her vulva by letting his tapered tip press in just a little bit, watching as she squirmed and cried in protest, begging for him not to be her first.

He would steal her first time with a sadistic laugh, announcing to all that he had conquered the dragoness. He would fuck her without restraint, shaking her body like an earthquake as his rather small cock began to grow and grow. Her virgin body would be full of so much pre that it wouldn't matter how fast or how hard he rutted her, she would offer no resistance. He would growl into her ear, telling her how good of a bitch she was, how fast she was making him swell, and she would feel it. Gods would she feel it. That canine dick would get larger... and larger... and larger! Yes! He would be so large that he would not be able to leave her, knot so thick that it wouldn’t let a single drop of pre escape her as his sharp tip jabbed her depths. He would still try, though, laughing every time she yelped in surprise as he tested his tie.

His seed would fill her after that. She would be damned with the alpha's children, her womb full of bastard pups as he stayed locked with her. When he was finished, he would roughly pull that thick warmth from her body, the sloppy sounds of his seed slapping on the floor of his den as the males in the group growled with their own bestial need from watching their alpha plow the female. He would walk around to her face, and grab her by the chin, pushing her lips to his dick to clean him. Her tongue would latch onto that sweet meat like a baby to a breast, drinking any drops of cum that still remained while coaxing more from his wild, powerful body. As she did so, he would order each of his pack mates to have a turn with her, every male surrounding her getting a chance to mount her, fuck her, tie her, fill her with his cum, and have his dick washed by the new pack bitch before they sent her back to her father, pregnant and caked with their feral spunk. Punishment for having her wait so long…!

The dragoness' form was wracked with a powerful orgasm, her whole body shaking and clenching with her wild self-deception as her core felt the glorious warmth of her climax. Her eyes opened lazily and she saw that she was on her stomach, her ass raised for her imaginary pack as her mouth suckled and tongue swirled around the fingers that were in her cunt before, tasting her sweet juices as they dripped from her alpha. She almost cried in happiness at the reprieve it gave her, her body temporarily fooled by the world she had created for it.

But of course, that is all it was. In reality, her father would have killed every male and claimed every female in the pack, creating bastard children of his own. He would have turned the alpha into his own bitch, removing his courage like so many others that stood openly before him. He would fuck that male as she imagined the wolf fucking her, holding him down and ignoring his pain as he used him, taking pleasure from watching his daughter's kidnapper receive his just rewards.

She admitted to herself that she would not mind that sight now, either. To see the male that defied her father having the master dragon's thick, heavy shaft disappear into his tail hole, her father's fangs clutching his furry neck to keep him still, the scaled claws raking his shaking back to have him rock against each violating thrust, to hear the dragon's tongue whisper the same lewd things she imagined, telling him how good of a bitch he was. Eventually, that is what the once powerful male would become, presenting himself to her father when the dragon desired it and moaning with strained effort as he was filled night after night.

He would be broken.

Selene sighed, shunting the thought of watching her father rut anything out of her head before she led her heat back. A part of her wondered what it would be like to play the servant. To be summoned to serve someone like her father. To get on her knees and suck the cock of a lord, to watch him jack off in front of her to spray her with his cum, to treat her like a common slut. She would never have to worry about being satisfied. Her Master would always sate her, so long as she was a good girl...

The dragoness grabbed a cloth and cleaned dripping slit, wiping it of her nectar and giving the juicy rag a little lick before throwing it aside. She called her kobold servant in, and she smiled at her curiosity as the little female sniffed her arousal from the air.

"Dress me, Zena," she said to the female, standing from the bed so that the kobold could climb atop it and reach what was needed to clothe her. "I am to be wrapped in the finest clothes tonight. My mating ritual has finally arrived."

Zena's shadowed eyes went wide. "Oh, that's wonderful, Mistress! Who is your lucky male?"

"I don't know," Selene half-snapped, quckly calming herself as she reached for an ivory-white gown. "My father hasn't told me yet."

"Oh," said Zena, her excitement fading with her lady's discomfort. "Well... my word may not mean anything, but Master is very wise. He wouldn’t do something that he didn’t think was in your best interests. You know he cares for you."

"I know," replied the dragoness, grabbing several pieces of golden jewelry. "I value your words, Zena. I want you to be among the front row when I am taken. My father wants my deflowering to be before an audience."

Zena's reptilian eyes went wide as she became speechless, and that way she remained. Selene didn't blame her. As the kobold began to dress her, the dragoness fantasized a little more, but kept it simple, and not too erotic. After all, she'd hate to stain her dress.

* * *

When Selene was prepared, she looked into the mirror with a wide smile across her muzzle. Staring back at her was a beautiful dragoness, clothed in white yet still showing enough provocative bareness to entice the male that had been chosen for her. The princess thought of all those people who would see her tonight as a male took these clothes from her body and made her a proper woman. She was reminded of her wolf fantasy, about the eyes of the pack watching her as she was so brutally abused by their leader, and she felt her body twitch with the excitement of it all! 

Just as her thoughts of her father scraped by, an echoing chime split the calm of the domain. No doubts all within were already aware of the ceremony, and he was informing them that it was time. Selene felt her heart skip; this was what she was waiting for. Taking just a few seconds longer to put on her finest gold, she stepped out of her quarters with Zena, who followed obediently behind her.

The walk was a slow one, allowing the bride-to-be a chance to breathe with nearly every step. Her anticipation was growing; who would she mate? Would she like him beyond the relief she would take? Would their children be strong enough to improve her father’s bloodline? Would he finally give her what she sought for so long? She silently prayed to whatever deity would listen for all her wishes to be made reality as they finally came to the door to the grand hall.

Selene drew a deep breath as she continued to march forward. The grand hall was covered in tapestries that detailed her father’s path to power. She enjoyed the eternal memories every time she returned: the broken bodies of human dragonslayers torn apart by the united beastkin armies; the accord he had struck with the remaining dragon tribes for their own safety from the threat of extinction; the human’s attempt to summon armies of the dead and how the last human kingdom joined the Empire willingly to fight back this wicked menace… and so many more...

Selene's eyes fell backwards. She had nearly missed one. Artimus was holding his draconic babe with a look of kindness that transcended the warmth he normally showed. His large muscles softly caressed his newly hatched daughter's body, and his golden eyes gleamed with delight as she reached up and grasped at his claw. Her leopard mother had passed, but he must have cared deeply for her as well, as her feline eyes were staring back at Selene in a portrait of her that hung above that very scene. The leopard was smiling gently back at her, a dress of scarlet covering her fur as her neck was adorned with a collar that marked her status as a Lincessa, a beloved pet. Akin to a mate. She had given her life to give her master a pure draconic child, and Selene couldn't help but smile with an odd feeling, as the young she will bear from this mystery mating will be dragons as well. That was her mother’s gift to her. To be born, and have her children born, as dragons without peer.

That thought returned her to the present, and she found that she had walked naturally into the center of the hall. There, on the floor, was a huge black rose, as big as a large bed and as soft as silk. Selene drew a shaky breath. She knew that this is where she would be taken. On this mysterious flower that grew from unknown origins, she would finally know the pleasures she dreamed about. 

And everyone would bare witness.

She climbed onto the bed, the petals seeming to pulse with life as the sudden weight caused them to curl upwards and caress her, making her to sigh comfortably as the soothing chill calmed her heat. She was thankful that she was now going to have that vicious creature done away with, at least until her next cycle. Then, of course, she would have a mate, and she smiled as she looked to the other side of the room, the place where her lover would soon emerge.

She felt all the eyes on her, including Zena's, who could barely contain herself as the other kobolds around her helped keep her from bouncing off the walls.

The doors on the opposite door began to open, making Selene gasp. The mate she was given... he was there, on the other side of the door that was now parting for his advance! It was too dark to see him, the light of the great hall not daring to encroach and spoil her surprise. She could feel her heart beating beneath her covered breast, every muscle tensing as every sensitive area on her body began to boil, now barely contained within the dress she wore, the trappings she wanted to leap from and embrace the worthy male that had been blessed to sate her.

Needless to say, Selene let out an exasperated sigh when her father stepped from those shadows, wings crossed across his chest and groin as his gleaming golden eyes gazed on her clothed form. She had not noticed him amongst the crowd, and it now appeared to be obvious to her that he would appear last. The servants whispered things to each other, but Selene did not wish to hear them. 

She was furious! 

Even though it was his right to make an entrance to his own daughter's ceremony to give her away, it was more torture for her. Even as he approached her, she thought of every curse she could throw at him for forcing her to wait even longer to have her inner fire quelled.

Before the dragoness could open her mouth in protest, however, her father beat her to it. "Selene, my beloved daughter. I have chosen a mate for you," he announced, his voice deep and firm, yet still possessing the soft tone of a loving father. "Your worthiness of one cannot be understated. It took time, as few are worthy of such a fine prize, and fewer still strong enough to protect you and provide you with healthy children."

"I know, father," barked Selene. She looked up at her imposing father with pleading, angry eyes, wanting him to reveal the male he had chosen. She couldn't bear to wait any longer!

"I do not think you do, child," said Artimus, growling deeply with the heightened tone of his daughter. She winced; even though he was remaining calm, his father hated to be spoken to without respect in front of so many servants. "Your mother gave us such a gift with you. The first pure dragoness born from the blood of a beastkin. You are the first of your kind, the only of your kind. In this realm, in any realm, I could only discover one male who I would tolerate to seed an entire generation. Only one.”

Selene's let out a gasp as Artimus spread his four great wings, shadowing her beneath his crimson frame. His heavy claws were wrapped around something. Her eyes went wide when she realized what it was.

It was a collar studded with colorful gems and bearing a crystal the size of which she saw in only one place. In her mother's picture, around that leopard's neck, marking her as her master's Lincessa. Not just a breeding pet, but someone whose beauty, and happiness, he would be judged by. 

"What... I... I don't understand...."

"You do. Your mother did not pass so that I may have but one child of her blood. My love for her was as it is for you now. So I will offer you that selfsame position.”

The girl's heart was beating too fast against her breast, threatening to leap from her throat as her teeth clenched with the offer. Her father wanted her to submit to him. That collar meant so much more than simply servitude. She would be bound to him forever. Her dreams of leaving her father's domain to strike out as her own dragon would have to be laid to rest. She would be his in every way...

But... was that really bad? She would never know fear, for the most powerful male in the world would always be at her side. Or, rather, she would be at his. Her place would be sitting on the floor beside his throne, lovingly chained to his wrist, a symbol of his wealth, power and generosity. He would allow her any desire she wished...

Not to mention how he would... treat her. She remembers seeing his father's servants stumble from his chambers, caked with his seed. The way they would walk with that satisfied shame of being used by that grand dragon. The very thought of her being filled with her father's spunk filled her with a rush of incestuous, taboo feelings. He wanted to keep his draconic bloodline pure, and she wanted to have her suddenly blazing need finally sated. She had not dreamed of this opportunity, but now that it had presented itself, she wanted nothing more.

Selene raised a shaking hand to the collar and her father let it drape into her hands. It felt heavy, and warm, as if it had just been unclasped from her mother's neck to be placed around her own, to take her place by her father's side.

"I... I accept, daddy," she finally said with her smallest voice, accidentally using the term for her father she hadn't uttered since she was very young. She lowered her head to watch the trinket glisten, her own reflection staring back at her, encouraging her. She turned it, and, amidst the chattering audience, wrapped it around her neck, that very action sealing her fate. The metal fixtures within the collar jingled as it pressed against her, and, with a deep breath, she touched the ends together at her spine. With a barely heard chime of magic, the metal clasps wound together, sealing themselves eternally shut and becoming nothing more than a gold stud. It tightened around her neck, not enough to do any damage, but just so that she could always feel it, forever reminding of her of its presence. The crowd began to erupt into a small applause, her kobold the shortest and loudest of them all.

She returned her gaze to her new master, the realization of his actions finally dawning on her as his pleased, golden gaze washed over her body. He had planned this when she had gone into heat, maybe even before. She was purposefully exposed to him more often, and he took great strides to ensure that she was always watching when he took his pleasure from others. That was the game, and she was his prize.

And she loved it. It was sick, yes, but to know that her father had this great plan for her, it was exciting. Was it in her blood to be drugged by his presence? 

"Now,” he spoke again, the applause silencing with the warmth in his molten voice. “Show everyone my pride. Strip for us, my darling daughter.” 

She stood, slowly, and exposed her body to her mate and his servants, a sudden rush of exhibitionism and submissive obedience making her body warm to the idea of being a pet much more quickly. She unwound the silken belt first, exposing little more than her thighs as she tossed that trapping from the rose. Her father looked down at her with lurid approval, and she shivered with his gaze, moving on to the next. The scarf fell, and was kicked aside, showing her voluptuous, young body to her master for more of that silent praise.

"You've grown well," remarked the dragon, grasping her by the shoulders and firmly turning her around. There, she was face-to-face with many of Artimus' servants and other children, every single one forced to attend this joyous occasion. Her emerald eyes met with those who were confused by this, those who were disappointed that they were not chosen, those who were expecting it, and those who couldn’t contain their excitement. Her head arched upwards into her father's and stared into his eyes with the love that she felt, and the lust she was forced to carry with her own biology. He smiled softly at her expression and leaned in for a moment of passion. He kissed her, sliding his ebony tongue into her maw and coiling with her own like mating serpents. She was surprised, but her body led her in this dance, entwining around his oral muscle as her tail circled the stable pillar of his thigh. His hands roamed her young body, ridding her of her final trappings with an expert touch. His claws deftly opened folds, unclasped clasps, untied knots, all the while his forked tongue danced loudly in his daughter's mouth.

Soon, she was as naked as she was when she was born, save for the pieces of wealth she wore and the collar that would never leave her. He let his servants marvel at her body before turning her back around, releasing his kiss and letting his dominant beast return. "On your knees," he ordered, and she dropped easily, being robbed of the stability of his embrace with a soft whimper from her lips. She looked up at him, but his claw pushed on her head, directing her gaze to a more important area, pulling her closer with a subtle motion. Her face came to his crotch, and she could make out his slitted sheath, and she remembered what this ceremony was. It was her mating rite, and her body made every effort to remind her of it. Being this close to a male... it was driving her wild, even more so than normal, for it knew what was to come. The fact that she had an audience to this incest only made her hotter; she was rising farther above her father's other females than they thought possible. She could feel their jealousy, and it bolstered her pride.

The master dragon flicked the air with his black, forked tongue, no doubt tasting her arousal on the air. "Mmm... you’re growing excited, Selene," he said, grumbling as his slit began to part with that glistening shadow. "Your fire shall be extinguished soon, but first I want you to prepare me."

“Yes, Daddy,” she blurted out again, having never felt so small, weak and protected as she did when she was a hatchling, unable to stop the association now. Selene recognized that command. She had heard it all too often when he had servants at his feet. At those words, they would coax his meat from his sheath, and slather it with their tongues to make it slick, readying it to ravage them in any way he wished. Her own father ordering this of her actually seemed more natural to her than anything else, that collar warm and tight around her throat as Artimus' guiding hand drew her to that tapered tip.

Her tongue slithered from her lips and ran along her father's slit, causing him to moan deeply and squeeze her shoulder with approval. She discovered she liked the taste, but she loved even more that she was giving her father that pleasure, repaying him for her upbringing and for the gift he was to give her. The girl felt like what her mother must have, so full of love and lust for this male that she willingly sold her freedom away to be always at his side, and her life to give him the greatest gift he could ask for.

That tongue wrapped around her growing father's shaft of its own accord, her hot breath washing over his scales as his masculine musk bled into her nostrils, fueling that flame that made her so amorous. Now coiled around that ebony shaft, Selene began to actively draw upon it, pulling it into her maw as though she was drawing milk from the mother she never knew. A spurt of hot, salty pre against the roof of her mouth made her gasp, letting that liquid dance around her mouth before it found its way to the back of her throat, where it was eagerly swallowed and just as quickly replaced with another.

"Mmm, someone’s been paying attention," teased her father, his testes growing and swelling until they sagged his sheath lower, exposing even more of his dark member. The slick thing began to leak pre across every inch, the barbs themselves beading with the wet mess. The fleshy texture of it, the firm core… how was it going to feel? She couldn’t wait to find out!

Artimus was as hard and hot as molten stone now, his daughter's mouth barely able to keep more than a few inches in it at a time, though it was a length that she nursed and nurtured with every muscle in her mouth. He was hissing with pleasure now, and Selene could feel the radiating pulses of his dark heart as they rippled through his shaft and into her wanting maw. His scent and taste were driving her body wild, and her claws fled to that itching, aching slit of hers, tending to it as she had before she arrived, dipping those scaled fingers deep and fast into her sopping cunt and lifting her tail for the servants to see. She wanted them to know she was enjoying this, and to tease the other males that could never have her with her new position.

Then, the dragoness felt her father's claw run from her shoulder to the back of her head, parting her black hair as they pushed her further onto his draconian dick. She wanted to protest the sudden intrusion, but it was not her place to. Even if she could speak with her mouth so full, or draw back with her head being held so forcefully, she knew that her body wasn't hers anymore. She relaxed and let her father use her.

The master dragon was not simply preparing himself anymore, it seemed. His tail swished with every push onto his shaft, daring the bulbous, tapered tip to enter his daughter's throat as his slit came closer and closer. Selene used her tongue to savagely assault that black meat, running her tongue over the knot at the base of his cock that she could barely reach, her esophagus twitching around and constricting the relentless intruder. She felt spurts of preseed splatter forcefully down her throat, running straight into her gullet to join the rest of its kind as every labored breath through her nose filled her mind with more of his clouding aroma.

When her muzzle reached the knot, he softened his grip, but Selene did not release herself. She knew what was expected of her, and she removed her fingers from her burning pussy and wrapped the soiled things around her father's waist, grabbing the large, muscular frame of her master as his body appeared as solid and strong as warm, scaled, living stone. She pulled herself away, only to return to that bulge, suppressing any such reflex with expert control. She even wondered if she had one anymore; the effects of the collars that his pets wore were unknown to her, and she had only seen those without them gag and choke on the cock that she was so effortlessly downing.

Selene felt her father's large body begin to move, to hump carefully into her attentive mouth as though he was rutting a young maiden for her first time. As such, his motions soon become more violent, and Selene had to use her hold on that grand dragon to keep herself from being pushed away by his powerful, invasive member. “What a lovely throat you have, my daughter. It pleases me to have it as a new sleeve for my cock," groaned Artimus, which made Selene suck even harder, lick even faster, pull herself against him as far as she possibly could. Such lewd, dirty compliments only added to the sensations, and she felt her own sick nectar run from her thighs to coat the soft petals she knelt on.

There was his tell. Artimus' lips curled upwards in a snarl as he stared down at the female servicing him, a hissing growl cutting through the air and rumbling through his new slut's body. If she were truly new, then what happened next would have surprised her, but his personal attendants knew all too well what that sound meant, the recent ones wincing with past memories while others fondly wishing their master had chosen them instead, taking comfort in that sound as a milestone for them to achieve. Cum, Daddy, begged Selene mentally, wondering, no, hoping her thoughts were bare to him with the collar's magic. Cum for me Daddy. Cum. Cum!

And soon, the Emperor did, pushing his daughter selfishly onto his cock as the initial wave of his thick, powerful, pungent cum erupted from that ebony tower. The first splattered hotly against the back of her throat and into her stomach, oozing down like a viscous soup as the second splashed against the roof of her mouth. He withdrew a bit, and the third met the second with a sick, wet slap as it squirted into her open maw, the fourth landing on her tongue and rolling out of her lips. She closed her mouth to swallow the gift he had given her, and the last few jets of his cum spat lewdly across her brow, her cheeks, her chin, her neck, and her breasts.

Selene's fingers released her father's back. One rand to her face, smearing that sweet scent of dominance into the grooves of her pebbled scales and scooping a great deal up to push into her cunt herself, glazing her breasts with her father's male milk before cupping her claw like a bowl beneath the entrance of her tunnel, bathing that slit in the promise of what was to come by rubbing it fruitlessly across her swollen pussy. Her other hand returned to his dick, looking up at him with her pleading, emerald eyes as she nuzzled that ebony flesh, caressing it and slapping her face with the large meat like a slut, wet popping sounds leaving webs of sticky juices linking her forever to that wonderful tool.

The dragon king pushed her away from what she craved, forcing her back onto the rose harshly as his golden eyes pierced her soul with a dominating gaze. "Change," commanded the master, and Selene blinked at the order, still recovering from the drop. The dragons both had their true forms: quadrupedal beasts that were much too bulky and less elegant than the biped bodies they mostly used. She knew some of what the collar did, and she realized that her natural form was now a privilege. He had some shape shifters, both feral werebeasts and arcane doppelgangers, in his harem, and so the collar was made to restrict such transformations unless he bid it.

"Yes sir," she said, and released the seal she kept on her body. She felt the collar hum with a restrained spell as her body began to painlessly change, her arms becoming thicker and fingers curling and shrinking into paws. Her body thickened, but still retained its feline figure, her leopard spots becoming more visible as the blue light shone across her seldom-seen true form. The hybrid child of a leopard and a dragon, the two beasts having been lost in more than a moment of passion as the ritual that birthed her brought an end to her life and opened a now-filled place by her father's side. Her eyes now lacked pupils, and they glistened like freshly cut emeralds, making her seem like a treasured statue that was worth her weight and more in gold.

"Now turn," he demanded, and she obeyed, returning her gaze to those in audience as her lithe body twisted on the rose, now almost too big for it. Her tail pushed out of the way, showing her need to her master, wanting to fill his nostrils with her scent, to control him into mating her and giving her what she needed. Though she knew their signals were lost on him and his will. She felt a hard slap as her natural ass was hit hard by her master's claws, making her cry out and raise her ass for him. Then, he grabbed her tail and pulled it upwards, making her whimper as her slit's puffy lips kissed each other with the sudden stretching of her scales. She felt his finger test her folds, prodding, sliding, pulling, pinching, caressing, but never entering, never even touching more than the outside ring of her demanding body.

Her nerves were on fire, and she knew he could tell. "So hot, so wet, my goodness, Selene. You really need it, don't you?"

She wanted to strike him for his foolish comments, but her tail was still firmly being held. She wanted to beg him to stop teasing, but she could not even manage a word through her needy panting. She only wanted now what she has needed for a while; to be filled, to be fucked, to be bred by a powerful male. She could sense a wisp of arcane spell weaving, but paid it no heed, many things do that in Artimus' lair; it could have even been the fertility torches. And then, she felt something that made her body jump helplessly in her father's unrelenting grasp.

Ice. His claws were coated in a thin layer of frost that would not melt, even against her impressive heat. He traced along her outer folds with that damned frozen finger, sharp feelings of chill pain followed by soothing pleasure as her own heat warmed her back up quickly. She yelled and gasped with every touch, twisting her feline body as her sharp paws grabbed the petals for some manner of support, craning her draconian neck, opening her maw to let out hot breaths of need as Artimus chuckled at her plight. "Oh dear, it seemed that did not work at all," he joked, dropping her tail and letting her hind fall to the rose with a soft, pillow-like thud, her legs too busy shaking to support her.

"Then, I suppose there is only one thing I can do," he affirmed, and the audience gasped. Her senses were blurred by such wanton lust that she did not notice the wave of arcane power that washed over her. Soon, however, she made out two crimson towers that shocked her body back into reality.

Artimus' feral legs. His claws were sharp and cruel-looking, looking capable of tearing down any stone that stood before him. His muscles looked like they could support a mountain, and, in essence, they did. Against her backside, she could feel the weight of her father's true flesh, his natural form hovering over hers and crouching like a lion about to mate. Her heart pounded in her chest, and her neck arched again to see her father looking down at her, his golden orbs beaming a spotlight of primal passion that illuminated her desires for the crowd.

"Lift your ass higher, my pretty whore," he said, though his lips expressed no more movement than a dominating, threatening snarl. His mental command was heard by all, and some shuddered at the sound of their master calling Selene such a thing. She shuddered as well, but in pure excitement at the scene, whipping her tail out of the way and pushing her rump into her father's haunches, arching her back to feel his unmoving form above her.

"Fuck me, Daddy," she replied with her own motionless words, her thoughts being able to speak what her panting maw would not allow. "I need it. Please, Daddy, fill me! I want you to breed me, to feel you inside of me. I want your young. Please."

"What will you do about the children," he asked as he positioned himself, the sudden warm, wet, hard meat of her master's true cock slapping around at her entrance, deftly aimed to enter at his will. “What will you teach them?” He dared to enter a few times, but never allowed his bulb to penetrate his dear daughter, wanting to hear her reply beforehand. 

She couldn’t think. Her mind went into its darkest corners, throwing out whatever strange and sultry thought they could barely come up with. Her lust drove her, and revealed her true self. Just like her father wanted. “They-ah! They...nf... the females... I'll teach the females; they'll learn about...about our race... about us. The males will...ooh! I'll let them... I'll let them f-f-fuck me and my daughters. My mother’s line will live on. We'll breed our own family of dragons! Just please..."

"Please… what??"

"Please... please fuck me, Daddy."

There were no more words to be said. With a silent stare and a fluid motion, Artimus sank into his daughter's cunt with a swing of his titanic hips, dropping his weight into her and knocking the very wind from her lungs. But the Emperor showed no signs of stopping his assault. She had begged for it, and she was getting it. His dick was larger in this form, and every vein seemed to pulse with his massive heart, punching small divots of pleasure into her virginal walls as he tainted her with his incestuous need. His lower wings wrapped around her hips like a wolf mounting his bitch, keeping his powerful thrusts from pushing her away from his body. She was trapped against him, and she adored it!

Back and forth, harder and faster. The raw feeling of being stretched in such a way by a real cock for the first time was the only pain as her inner walls hugged and milked at their intruder. She couldn't believe anything could feel this good! Those rubbery barbs dragged along her inner walls and struck them like flint against steel, the sparks setting her entire body alight from within. She would reach peak after peak as that heavy shaft plunged so deep and so hard into her that she had to wrap her tail around her father's waist. Her orgasmic juices only served to quicken his advance, her body lubricating itself to be savagely spread by the beast above her. She saw herself in the eyes of everyone watching, imagining that she was looking out of a window as she closed her eyes.

It was like watching a powerful equine mate with a young lioness. Something so strong, powerful and so... big filling something so lithe and small that it seemed to be impossible. But his tapered tip kissing against her cervix proved her reality, and she let out another mating cry, this one being joined by her father as he got into his feral mood. He sped up, and the slap of his haunches on her ass helped her paint that picture better. The lioness was being rocked back and forth, every thrust seeming to throw her around only to have her needy ass rock back into the escaping dick as it tried to withdraw for the next thrust. The horse was going much faster than any she had ever known, and slowly that horse faded. That knot of her father's cock were now pressing harshly into her pussy, pulling those lips apart and beating her clit senseless as they dared entry. Soon they found it, and the image of the horse was lost forever.

There was only one creature capable of bringing her this pleasure, and this hilting motion signaled the beginning of the end. His savage motions were so damn persistent that she could relax her legs and he would still have her suspended by his force and hardness alone. His breathing increased, and his knot kept his dick from leaving her, instead just pushing and pulling her little body back and forth as her inner walls screamed for that seed. That window soon turned into a mirror, and she saw the lust in her face, the way her body moved back against his, her pure submissive stance as she was used so wonderfully.

Then, there was that hissing, snarling growl, followed by a feral roar that shattered that mirror and hit all the shards against her body, causing an incredible feeling of fulfillment wherever they landed. She felt hot, hotter; burning as her core was pumped full of what was to become her young. She joined his cry as the orgasm she received brought her both pleasure and relief, that sealing seed drowning her fire with the instinctual promise of children as it faded away for now. She was bred, locked with her father and mate as he created her siblings from their union.

Artimus' unblinking gaze continued to stare down at his mate. She craned her neck up to look at him, her emerald eyes meeting his golden gaze and her tongue sticking out in satiated need. "Gods... thank you, Daddy," she said, letting her body relax beneath the weight of the master dragon as he lowered his own haunches. 

Artimus then addressed those in attendance, still knotted to his daughter the same way he would deliver edicts with a whore sucking on his balls. “Let this day be remembered by all of you,” he announced, one of his claws gently caressing his daughter’s cheek. “We all grow stronger by the day. Selene is a true dragon, as her children will be. This is the gift a noble sacrifice can bring to our great Empire. None of you will ever be asked to lay your life before me, but know that every deed shall be remembered. Now then, the ceremony is done. I give you all leave to enjoy yourselves for the rest of the day.”

Sighing as the servants and guests were allowed to leave, she felt her father sink lower, and soon he was resting on top of her, his shaft still locked unerringly inside of her with his legs bearing most of his weight for her benefit. With a turn, he brought her slowly to her side on the soft petals of the cum-coated rose, coiling around her as his natural frame enveloped her own in a scaly crescent. His tail curved to hide their union, and his heavy arms now draped protectively over hers. In his arms, Selene felt the calm, soothing churning of her father's, life-sparking semen inside of her softly rock her to sleep, the deep breathing of her master, mate, and father whispering over her as a wing blanketed them both, permeating their scent and mixing it into a cocktail that would surely provide the sweetest of sultry dreams.

Her mother would be so proud...


End file.
